stars in the sky
by Akio16
Summary: After the war in misson city sam goes to colleage. He meets new friends and old enemies. Melody, Helen and Eve will will discover adventures and love. SarscreamXoc, IronhideXoc and SkyfireXoc
1. mission city

Share heart

Autor's note: Hi, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own transformers or any of its characters. Only Melody, Helen and Eve belong to me.

Chapter 1: Mission City

_-Melody-_

It was quite a normal summer day and I visited my father. After the separation of my parents last year, my father has lived in a flat in Mission City and during the six weeks of summer holidays I had resolved to spend two of it with him.

With my backpack armed I went through the town. I hate to get the bus; therefore, I walked when I arrived in the railway station.

If I had known how this day would end, I would have taken the bus.

_Why must it be so hot just today_? In the hot sun I felt as if my brain would evaporate. I stopped at a store and briefly went in the shade. My medium length, brown hair hung in my face and made the heat not quite pleasant. _Memo to me: Next time if there are again 30°C in the shade, you will ask dad to fetch you at the railway station! _

When I cursed just the sun, I suddenly heard the noise from a hedgehopping plane. Surprised I looked upwards. _What is this? This is no normal plane!_

I turned round startled when I heard two big explosions and the earth shook. _What's going on here?_

Two streets further were heard shouts and scared people ran in my direction.

More and more shots were heard. Quick I packed my backpack and followed the fleeing people. Now Black Hawks flew over our heads away.

_Okay, something is here incredibly wrong! Are there terrorists_? At a crossroad a few streets further I stopped to get my breath back. All at once I heard loudly steps and turned round. _What the hell is this?_ Even more people ran along me, in the middle of them was a boy about my age. He had a strange cube under his arm. What saw I behind him, the words fail me. Behind him ran two gigantic robots. A yellow with red stripes in the arms and a bigger black silver one. Behind me I suddenly heard a jet. Startled I turned round. The jet flew directly to the street and also changed into a robot. He touched down on the ground and slided up to me. _Oh shit! I will die!_ Instinctively I ducked and curled up behind one of the empty cars. I saw auto parts flying and noted that the boy had chosen the same hidden like me. Over us the gigantic silver robot came to a stand and fired on the rest of the robots. The shots were so loud that I had to keep my ears closed. Apparently the jet was struck, because I heard the burst from metal and the ground shook. The boy beside me squealed and I opened my eyes again.

What I saw let my blood freeze in the veins. Over us knelt the robot. His face was only a few metres away from ours. His blood-red eyes stared at us.

_Oh my God! Please let it be only a bad dream!_ The being before me was obvious evil. I trembled as it spoke: „Give me the all Spark! "

In my desperation I took an auto part lying beside me and stung it in the eye of the robot. He screamed startled. Even before he could lay hands upon us, he was struck by other bullets. He jumped in the air, transformed and flew away. I watched whole thing with shaking knees. The boy sat up and ran away. From the back the black robot shouted: „Sam run to the building!"

I stood up and ran in the direction of roadside. Sam banged into a car and at the same time dropped the cube. When it touched the ground, it sent out a shock wave. When she struck me, everything was getting dark …


	2. College

Chapter 2: College

_-3 years __later-_

Skeptically I stood in front of my new college. I had at last my High School qualification and could study now.

Actually I should be pleased to become acquainted with new people and to link friendships. But the problem is, I have never yet been especially good in something like that.

It was difficult for me already in the High School to find at least one friend.

I don't go with pleasure towards other people and am mostly alone. It's mainly because of my shyness and my not girl-typical interests.

Instead of going shopping for hours and flirting with boys on parties, I prefer to read fantasy novels or drawing.

I was torn off my thoughts when my dad pressed me my packing case into the arms.

„Have a Lot of fun; see you then in the vacations."

Dad got into the car, waved once again and set off. Dad had never been good in the saying goodbye.

I breathed once again deeply before I went to the building.

Everywhere students walked on the campus and I had to find out disappointly that most people were the sort of human being that I can't stand: macho's and chicks!

_Oh fantastic! I landed in hell._

I bumped into against something and was gotten so hard back into the reality. My packing case fell onto the ground and my clothes distributed themselves onto the ground.

„Hey, four-eyes can't you watch where are you going?"

I looked face to face with a boy who could have been a bodybuilder.

_That one was __definitely__ on the High School football player__._

He had short blond hair and definitely two heads larger than I. Next to him another three boys stood, I think they were his fan club.

„Sorry." Quickly I started to collect my things.

"Come on guys, let four-eyes alone. We have better things to do."

When he went past me he stepped onto some of my things.

_Oh fanatstic__, you ass-hole! Step __straight__ onto my __cardboard__ if you are in this case already once!_

After I had packed up everything again, I went onto the search for my room.

_Hm, number 438. That must be it._

I reached out the key, that one had given me and unlocked the door.

It was a two bed room. To the left and to the right at the wall was in each case a bed. In the Middle of the room a small desk with PC stood. How I found out that the right bed was already filled.

My room comrade wasn't to be seen anywhere. I went to the left bed and sit down.

_All right now I am here. I hope I have more luck with my room comrade than with my first meeting with the students._

Half an hour later I had unpack all my things and put it in the closet. I was just to hang up some of myself drawn pictures as the door was opened.

A cheerful girl with blond long hair which she had tied to a plait together came in. She wore a blue top and a white pleated skirt.

„_Hello, you must be my new room comrade. I am Eve."_

When I came from the bed I became equally stormily embraced. Of her appearance here I had made myself grabbed onto a cool greeting, however not onto that.

„Äh, hello. I am Melody. Ähm, couldA[could|might] you let me please go, you crush me."

„Oh sorry. I am always happy to become acquainted with new people."

Amazed I looked at her. I had never seen such a girl. Cheerfully smiling she watched me as I hang up my drawings.

" Are all these pictures self drawn, Melody?"

„Yes, I draw already since I was small."

Curiously Eve had a look at all my drawings in my sketchpad and selected three pictures.

„ I like these drawings. I like robots"!

I had made these drawings shortly after the incident in mission city. On the pictures the three robots which I had observed during the attack were to be seen.

In the evening I lay in my new bed and could not sleep.

All in all this day was not so very bad. Eve takes a little time to get used to, but she is nice.

The next day went by very well. I participated in some lectures. Everything went well and when I visited my astronomy course I saw him.

The professor just wanted to start, when it knocked at the door and a boy came in. I recognized him immediately. His face had burned to itself into my memory, just the same as at the robots. He was it: Sam!

He asked for pardon because of his delay and he sat down a row in front of me.

Now of course I could not concentrate more on the instruction. I absolutely had to speak with Sam. I decided to catch him in the lunch break.

After the course I followed Sam. In the student cafeteria he sat down to a girl with black, brown hair. The two seemed to be dating.

I crossed the student cafeteria and conked out before their table.

„Sam I must talk to you unconditional."

Sam and his girlfriend looked at me amazed. The girl turned to Sam.

„Sam who is the girl, you know her"?

„Not that I would know. What you want to discuss with me"?

I took a chair and sat down.

„Also it is about the incident in mission city. I was there and have everything

lived through. I want to know what there and particularly why that all happened."

Sam and his dearest looked at first me and then at themselves mutually frightened.

„I... do not know of what you speak. I have never been in mission city."

I looked at him penetrating and got out my sketchpad

You were there. You ran with cube under the arm to me and hid to a car with me when this robot attacked us"!

I showed the picture of the red-eyed robot to the two of them.

„I don't know about anything. We must go now! See you."

Quickly Sam grasped his girlfriend at the arm and ran away with her. I was there as ordered and not fetched.

_That one wants to take the piss out of me! I know exactly, that__he was there and the two also know that. Anything is not right here absolutely!_

I packed up my drawing again and got up.

_So quickly I do not give up!_

_-meanwhile in the space-_

A satellite circled in alone in the orbit of the earth. The external shift of the satellite was decorated with strange symbols. It turned its search sensors in the direction of the American continent.

A soft chirping sounded followed from a voice.

„**Soundwave at Starscream" **

"**I have arranged a piece of the All Spark. It is near of mission city on the American continent. It is in the possession****of a human being by the Name of Samuel James Witwiki. **

**I will send the coordinates."**

„**Starscream at Soundwave"**

**Good work, Soundwave. I will arrange for everything necessary."**

In another part of the galaxy a gigantic spaceship flew through the endless width. The Nemesis, the ship of the Decepticons.

Inside of the Nemesis Starscream bent his head before his master.

„I got a message of Soundwave, that a piece of the All Spark was discovered."

„Good, go with some Decepticons and bring me the piece, with that will be able to begin with our plan. I need the Energon."

„Yes master."


End file.
